Las consecuencias del amor
by Sara Lain
Summary: [Continuación de .:Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí:.] Después de tres años, Sano se dirige a Aizu para ver a Megumi... no sabe si para olvidarla o recuperarla, pero está seguro que debe hallarla. Y lo que encuentra lo deja sin palabras...
1. Reencuentro: tres años después

Esta es la continuación de la historia "Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí", si no puse esto como capítulos subsecuentes de ella es porque quise que quedara como songofic, sin cambiar título ni nada (además que ésta no es tan dramática). Entonces, les recomiendo que los que quieran leer este fic se vayan al que acabo de mencionar, para que lean el prólogo (nota: gracias, vitoria, por la idea ;) ).

Ah! Otra cosa que debo decir es que esta historia ocurre después del final del manga, por lo que contiene spoilers, lo menciono porque no me gustaría arruinarle a nadie el final de tan magnífica obra. Es una historia paralela, obviamente, pues no ocurre como en el Kenshin Kaden.

Sólo me queda esperar que les guste, y que dejen reviews XD

DISCLAIMER:Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**I. Reencuentro, tres años después.**

La ciudad de Aizu se veía muy tranquila y apacible, con los destellos naranja y violeta que coloreaban el crepúsculo. Sanosuke Sagara llevaba al hombro el morral y en la cabeza la cinta roja, junto con una determinación que podría cambiar para siempre su vida, y ésta era ver a Megumi otra vez.

-Muy bien, ya estamos en Aizu… -murmuró para sí mismo, reflexivo.

Descendió la ladera que conducía a la ciudad, apretando en una mano la correa del morral y en la otra un pequeño papel que le hubiera entregado Kaoru, donde se encontraba la dirección de Megumi. Durante los dos días de viaje que realizó de Tokio a Aizu, se preguntó con frecuencia el por qué de la renuencia de Jo-chan para proporcionarle los datos… después de todo, él no iba a hacerle nada malo a su amiga, simplemente quería visitarla para enterrar de una vez y para siempre todas las dudas y la carga que le acompañaran desde que Megumi lo abandonó (_no me abandonó… porque ni siquiera tenía pensado quedarse a mi lado…_), las cuales a pesar de tres años de ausencia no lo dejaban tranquilo. Él también se había ido del Dojo Kamiya, por problemas con la policía y porque había querido olvidar todo lo ocurrido con la doctora. Muy a su pesar, esa noche que pasaron juntos todavía la recordaba con anhelo y el haber permanecido en la casa abandonada habría sido más doloroso que benéfico, por lo que haberse ido no fue difícil.

Este tiempo que había pasado lejos de Japón, le sirvió para aclarar un poco la mente y seguir con su entrenamiento. Como bien le dijo a Kenshin hacía apenas dos días, la superación personal nunca terminaba y él, tal como el espadachín le había enseñado, siempre iba a buscar lo que estuviera más allá. Sin embargo, en cuanto a su situación emocional, no eran muchos los progresos, pero por eso mismo regresó a Japón a verla, porque necesitaba pasar la página y librarse de una vez por todas de su recuerdo.

Siguió caminando un buen rato, ya hasta había oscurecido completamente. Cuando pasó por tercera vez por la misma esquina (_o.O' ¿me habré perdido?_), salió de un portón abierto una mujer que, sonriente, se despedía de la persona de la casa:

-Muchas gracias doctora Megumi, volveré en una semana, como usted me indicó.

-Hasta luego, señora Hayakawa –respondió la aludida, agitando la mano desde la puerta en señal de despedida.

Sanosuke se giró de inmediato, mirando primero el papel que le dio Kaoru y a continuación el número de la casa, extrañado (_¬¬u _ _pero qué pérdida de tiempo…_), para después arrugarlo y botarlo. Se acercó a Megumi antes de que ella cerrara la puerta, saludándola.

-¡Qué hay! Tanto tiempo sin verte, doctora Megumi… -lo dijo con voz alegre, detrás de ella.

Megumi, que ya estaba entrando, se volvió sorprendida y lo miró de arriba abajo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Sanosuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? –mirando la bolita de papel en el suelo, se tapó la boca con la mano en una risa burlona y le preguntó con malicia-: ¿Estás perdido?

Sano la miró con ojos los entrecerrados y cara de pocos amigos, avergonzado. ¿Por qué siempre lo tenía que encontrar perdido, o haciendo el ridículo?

-Pero pasa, por favor –dijo Megumi al ver que Sano no contestaba, cuando terminó de burlarse de él, y se hizo a un lado para que el hombre entrara a la casa. Sanosuke entró, y pasaron primero por la clínica que Megumi tenía, para al final llegar propiamente al hogar de ella, situado al fondo.

Ya dentro, sentados sobre cojines en la estancia y bebiendo té caliente (le había ofrecido sake, pero Sano rechazó la oferta alegando que tenía "cosas importantes que decir"), el silencio era incómodo mientras ambos se observaban atentamente, evaluándose.

"_Sigue igual de hermosa a como la recordaba_" pensó Sano sorbiendo su té, admirado de la elegancia de sus maneras y de lo bien que le habían sentado estos tres años. Volver a verla, tal como se había esperado, hizo renacer en él ese nerviosismo de la primera vez, lo que lo volvía un poco torpe (_pero no como para que ella lo note, espero_) y silencioso. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que decirle! Sólo que no sabía cómo empezar, y ahora que la tenía enfrente, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer decirlas (pues en su mayoría eran reclamos) o del tono que debía emplear para hacerlo.

Por su parte, la mujer lo observaba a través de las espirales de humo de su bebida, inquieta por esta visita inesperada pero aceptando que estaba encantada de verlo otra vez. ¡Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su despedida, aquel ventoso día que ella había abordado el carruaje que la llevaría a Aizu! También recordaba que él le había deseado suerte con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro (¿_o era una sonrisa triste?_), y que hasta ese último momento ella pudo haberle dicho la verdad. Aún hoy, ella se sentía mal por la forma en que se separaron sus caminos, por no haberle explicado el motivo real de su partida y dejarlo creyendo que ella todavía amaba a Kenshin. Verlo así, tan cambiado (se veía un poco más alto, si es que eso era posible) y seguro de sí mismo, le revolvió el estómago en un aleteo que no supo identificar con la emoción o el miedo. Emoción por verlo otra vez (_me sigue gustando como antes_…), miedo a que descubriera su secreto, la razón por la que había dormido con él esa semana antes de que se separaran.

-¿Y bien? Cuéntame cómo has estado, qué tal te ha ido por aquí –rompió el silencio Sanosuke, acomodando la taza de té en la mesita de centro y mirándola a los ojos penetrantemente.

-Pues bien, gracias. Ejerzo como doctora y no me quejo, tengo varios pacientes y los días son agradables –ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos-. ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, que no te has comunicado con la pobre niña que se preocupó por ti cuando te fuiste?

-Esa Jo-chan… Siempre le he dicho que deje de preocuparse, que yo estoy bien, pero le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro –respondió Sagara con una sonrisa, rememorando a Kaoru y negando con la cabeza-. He estado viajando por Asia, recorriendo lugares donde siempre quise estar, conociendo gente interesante… teniendo una pelea que otra, de vez en cuando…

Megumi frunció el ceño, resoplando. Ésa era la razón de que no hubiesen podido estar juntos, que él siempre estuviera pensando en peleas y en aventuras, en vez de madurar y sentar cabeza. Sanosuke notó su gesto y la interrogó con la mirada, levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué nunca vas a madurar, por favor? –inquirió bruscamente Megumi, cerrando los ojos enfadada.

El hombre la miró sorprendido, por su reacción y por la pregunta. Pero al responder también lo hizo con un dejo acerado en la voz, desafiante:

-No tengo motivo para cambiar mi estilo de vida, Megumi. No hay razón para que me vuelva sedentario, pues no hay quien espere por mí para ello… –en su tono había recriminación, y en su interior un creciente enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reprocharle de esa manera, como si fuera su madre? - ¿o sí?

-No, no tienes motivo para hacerlo –contestó ella con voz fría y arrogante, regresando a su taza de té.

Después de eso la tensión creció aún más, y ambos se dedicaron a terminar su bebida, intercambiando miradas fugaces procurando que no lo notara el otro.

"_¡Es una arrogante, como si no supiera que me fui por su culpa!"_ pensaba Sanosuke mirándola orgulloso, enfadado porque ella siempre le andaba recriminando de todo. ¿Qué, no podía dejar de buscarle pelea, ni siquiera porque tenían años de no verse? Poco a poco, se iba convenciendo de decirle lo que debía decir (preguntarle por qué había jugado con él, en resumen) y largarse de inmediato de ahí.

"_¡Todavía que me preocupo por él, y sigue siendo un vago!" _sentenció mentalmente Megumi con firmeza, apretando su té. Por mucho que siguiera sintiendo latidos anormales en su pecho por verlo, la verdad era que él no había cambiado ni cambiaría, tal como se lo había imaginado tres años atrás. Era un irresponsable y ella había hecho bien en alejarse sola, ya que no podía esperar un compromiso de él.

Cuando Sano se terminó el té, puso la taza sobre la mesa un poco más rudo de lo que quería, y se preparó para hablar. Se aclaró la garganta y apenas abría la boca cuando escucharon la puerta de la estancia abrirse, seguida de la voz de una mujer de edad:

-Ya terminé por hoy, señora Megumi –la anciana se inclinó levemente al ver a Sanosuke, y prosiguió-: dejé acostado al pequeño…

Pero Megumi observó a la abuela con una mirada cargada de intención, negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, procurando que sólo lo viera ella (aunque no lo consiguió, pues Sanosuke se dio cuenta pero hizo como si no lo hubiera visto), sonriendo al ver que la señora había captado su mensaje.

-Muchas gracias, señora Asaba –respondió Megumi todavía sonriendo, con voz cálida-. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, señora. Con permiso –terminó dirigiéndose a Sano, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia la señora en señal de despedida.

Una vez que la anciana se hubo ido y cerrado la puerta, Sanosuke levantó una ceja, perspicaz: ¿le había dicho "señora"? También había escuchado algo de un pequeño, pero lo que más le urgía en ese momento era aclarar la forma de dirigirse a Megumi. ¿Será que se casó… por eso Kaoru no quería darme su dirección? ¿Para no irrumpir en su nueva y feliz vida al lado de otro? Sin notarlo, cerró su puño derecho con fuerza, poniendo blancos los nudillos.

-Ella es la señora Asaba, me ayuda aquí en la casa y en la clínica –se le adelantó Megumi, observando su cara de astucia y tratando de evitar otras preguntas.

-¿Te dijo "señora"? -Sanosuke no le hizo caso y formuló la duda que le desesperaba, con cautela-. ¿Es que acaso… te casaste?

Megumi no respondió de inmediato, sólo se limitó a verlo largamente. En esos momentos, por la mente de Sagara pasaban mil frases de reproche a sí mismo (_¡Maldición! He sido un torpe otra vez, ¿cómo es que iba a permanecer soltera con lo maravillosa que es?_), y por su cara cruzaba una sombra de incertidumbre. Ella siguió en silencio, lo que empezaba a irritarlo, pues le recordó lo ocurrido tres años atrás, cuando él era el único que revelaba sus sentimientos pero Megumi permanecía insondable, dejándolo esperando por una respuesta que él ya conocía, dicha sin palabras pero demostrada con su decisión de irse: "no, yo no te amo".

Al final, Takani contestó a su pregunta, indiferente:

-No creo que eso sea algo que te concierna, señor no-se-meta-nadie-en-mi-vida.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos de par en par, ofendido. Se estaba cobrando la respuesta de hacía un rato (cuando lo llamó inmaduro), y eso era un golpe bajo. Frunció el ceño y se levantó, agradeció en voz baja el té, tomó el morral y se dirigió a la puerta. Con la mano en la madera y ante la mirada ligeramente asombrada de Megumi, le respondió con voz calmada pero llena de resentimiento:

-Es cierto, no me incumbe, pero sí me interesa… -hizo una pausa y volvió la cabeza hacia ella, que aún tenía en la mano su taza de té- me interesa la vida de la única mujer a la que he amado, pero si ya es casada y ni siquiera tiene el valor de decírmelo de frente, entonces no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta y ya tenía un pie fuera, cuando Megumi lo alcanzó y se encaró a él.

-¡No, no estoy casada! –su voz era aguda y lo miraba fijamente-. Después de ti, jamás he tenido a otro hombre.

-Por supuesto… - Sanosuke desvió la mirada, escéptico. Ya no tenía caso seguir con esa conversación, ella ni siquiera podía ser franca con él (_volver a pasar lo mismo que hace tres años, no gracias_)-. Con tu permiso, me voy.

La quitó de en medio con delicadeza, pero Megumi lo detuvo del brazo, enojada.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Tan orgulloso como para no aceptar explicaciones –escupía las palabras e iba enrojeciendo de ira.

-¿Y qué se supone que vas a explicarme? –siseó Sano, furioso él también y zafándose de la mano de Megumi-. ¡Espero que sea el por qué jugaste conmigo esa noche de hace tres años, cuando te confesé mis sentimientos y me dejaste hacer el ridículo!

Megumi no respondió y volvió a mirarlo fijamente, impenetrable. Eso era lo que más frustraba a Sanosuke, nunca saber qué pensaba ella detrás de esas miradas cargadas de hielo. Enojándose aún más por su silencio, continuó atacando:

-¡Si querías un acostón conmigo, no había problema, yo encantado, simplemente me hubieras dicho, para no involucrarme sentimentalmente como un idiota!

¡PLAF!

Megumi le había volteado la cara de una bofetada, y cuando él buscó su mirada otra vez vió que tenía la mano en el pecho y sus ojos centelleaban de indignación.

-No te permito que me hables así, ni que me faltes al respeto –repuso con voz metálica y fría, observándolo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y ojos duros.

Sanosuke optó por no responder e irse, ya había tenido bastante de eso, cuando se encontró a un niño pequeño que lo miraba desde el final del pasillo, con los ojos como platos. Vestía ropa de dormir y llevaba en la cabeza un paño, el cual le envolvía los cabellos. El hombre se detuvo al verlo avanzar con pasitos pequeños pero seguros hacia donde estaban ellos, llegar al lado de Megumi y tenderle los brazos.

-Ven mi cielo –dijo Megumi al abrazarlo, con voz dulce. Todavía tenía la cara roja de ira y la respiración un poco agitada, pero ver al niño le había regresado serenidad y se veía muy tierna.

Sano estaba de una pieza, muy confundido y sin saber qué hacer. El niño, en brazos de ella, le observó hostilmente (_¡tiene sus mismos ojos!_) antes de enterrar su carita en el pecho de Megumi y llamarla "mamá". Comprendió de inmediato lo que había pasado: aunque no se hubiera casado, este niño era la prueba de que lo había olvidado para siempre (a él y a Kenshin).

-Adiós, Megumi.

Antes de darles la espalda e irse por donde había llegado, la doctora descubrió la cabeza del pequeño, dejando libre una mata de cabello castaño y revuelto, en un corte que hacía que se pararan sin dirección y, lo más impresionante para Sano, le había atado una pequeña cinta roja en la frente aún de bebé.

"_¡Es mi hijo!" _fue lo único que atinó a pensar, ahogando una exclamación en la garganta, mientras Megumi le hablaba en un susurro, con calma:

-Ahora sí, ¿podemos hablar?


	2. La decisión de Sanosuke

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, y a los que no, también. No saben el gusto que me da leer sus comentarios o por lo menos saber que leyeron este fic. Me voy enterando por el review de Al chan que ya hay otra historia con una temática similar, yo no sabía y no la he leído para evitar la tentación, pero sé que es de Ayumi Sagara… sólo quiero decir que me gusta mucho cómo escribe ella, y que tan pronto termine esta historia voy a leer la suya, porque debe estar muy buena .

Espero que les guste este capítulo, saludos a todos.

DISCLAIMER:Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**II. La decisión de Sanosuke.**

"¡Es mi hijo_!" fue lo único que atinó a pensar, ahogando una exclamación en la garganta, mientras Megumi le hablaba en un susurro, con calma:_

_-Ahora sí, ¿podemos hablar?_

Sanosuke no daba crédito a sus ojos: ¿ese pequeño, su hijo? Estaba seguro de que ver a Megumi después de tres años iba a traer sorpresas, pero un hijo… nunca se imaginó algo así. Siguió pasmado, literalmente con la boca abierta, mientras Megumi abrazaba al nene y lo mecía suavemente, para que se durmiera. Se le veía tan feliz y realizada haciéndolo, que sintió un nudo oprimiendo su garganta, por lo que pasó saliva con dificultad.

-Megumi… -repuso con voz queda, mirándola con una expresión extraña en el rostro- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

La doctora sonrió tristemente, viéndolo a los ojos. Anticipando alguna otra pregunta, hizo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios rojos y le señaló el corredor, para que la dejara salir de la estancia. Sanosuke la siguió hasta lo que consideró el cuarto del niño, una habitación pequeña pero llena de vida que se encontraba al final del pasillo, justo detrás de la puerta donde lo había visto unos momentos antes.

Megumi acostó al niño dormido sobre el futón y lo arropó con cariño, besando por último su frente y saliendo del cuarto acompañada por Sano.

-Ahora sí –se dejó caer sobre el cojín, resoplando cansada cuando regresaron a la estancia y volviendo a servir té en sus tazas-. Responderé a todas tus preguntas, siempre y cuando no subas la voz ni empieces con tus cosas.

Sanosuke la miró, se sentía demasiado pasmado como para pelearle la última frase mordaz.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –era lo primero que debía preguntar, estaba más que sorprendido de saber que tenía un hijo.

-Pues… Tuve muchos motivos, aunque supongo que el más importante fue que te largaste sin decir nada y no tenía cómo decírtelo –al notar que Sano subía una ceja, se corrigió-: de acuerdo, nada de sarcasmos… Es una historia complicada, ¿sabes?

-Te escucho.

-Bueno, creo que todo empezó cuando vino el doctor Takeshi a proponerme que viniera a Aizu a trabajar… eso fue antes de la pelea contra Enishi, y yo no acepté en ese momento porque tenía que estar con ustedes, pero la propuesta me dejó pensando muchas cosas –Megumi hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té-. La principal de ellas, que yo debía venir a Aizu… tenía que encontrar a mi familia, además de que me podría desarrollar más como doctora aquí; sin embargo, había una cuestión que no me dejaba tranquila: aclarar mis sentimientos por ti, Sano.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos, y la miró fijamente. Megumi sostuvo la mirada y sonrió ligeramente al notar su sopresa.

-Sí, mis sentimientos por ti Sano. Al conocerlos a todos ustedes, cuando me salvaron de Kanryuu, yo pensé que estaba enamorada de Kenshin, pero el tiempo se encargó de desmentir esto. Sí conservo un sentimiento muy fuerte por él, pero no es ni fue amor, sino un profundo agradecimiento por salvarme y hacerme ver mi valía. Cuando noté que simplemente estaba deslumbrada con él, comencé a notar que tú me inspirabas sensaciones que no eran normales: deseos de estar contigo, nerviosismo con tu presencia, emoción al verte; además me atraías mucho físicamente…

Muy a su pesar y no obstante sus 22 años, Sanosuke se sonrojó como un adolescente, avergonzado. Desvió la mirada al suelo, incómodo, pero Takani alargó el brazo y subió su mentón, para no perder el contacto visual. Sano la miró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, y le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa, emocionado (_¡Demonios! Parezco un chiquillo_…).

-Me enamoré perdidamente de ti –continuó Megumi-, pero una vocecilla en mi interior (ésa que las mujeres llamamos "intuición") me dijo que mi amor era un poco irrealizable, no compatible. No, no porque no correspondieras mis sentimientos (aclaró rápidamente porque el luchador iba a refutarla), sino porque tú y yo somos muy diferentes: yo necesitaba a partir de ese momento estabilidad, seguridad, mientras que tú sólo pensabas en peleas y aventuras. Como tú en ese momento no me revelabas tus sentimientos, no lo consideré una difícil decisión, y había pensado en irme sin más. Pero la prueba vino cuando esa maravillosa tarde te presentaste en la Clínica y me confesaste tu amor. No te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí, yo quería casarme contigo y formar una familia. Sin embargo, esa noche pensé todo fríamente y supe que no podía ser lo nuestro. Yo te amaba, pero también amaba ser doctora, y fue una promesa que hice y no pienso incumplirla; por tu parte, eras joven y no querías saber nada de compromiso…

-¡Pues yo creía que decir "te amo" implicaba un compromiso! –intervino Sano, sin poder ya contenerse. Era increíble pensar en estos tres años perdidos… bueno, eso si ella todavía le amaba, ya que él nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

-Ahora lo sé… pero en ese momento yo tuve miedo, tú no me propusiste nada formal, no tenías trabajo y sólo vagabas (ignoró las cejas alzadas del peleador), eras tres años más joven que yo… todo eso me pesó, y aunque ahora me arrepienta, no hay manera de cambiar lo que en ese momento decidí –Megumi bajó la voz, se notaba triste y derrotada (_Decidí también tener un hijo tuyo, ya que tú no podías venir conmigo… de eso no me arrepiento_) y dejó de hablar.

Sanosuke la miró, experimentando una gran ternura por ella (_todo este tiempo sola, criando un niño que debí haber cuidado yo también…_). Era una sensación extraña, como si se convirtiera en otra persona: unas horas antes, quería reclamarle y largarse de ahí, ahora lo único que pasaba por su mente era reconfortarla, hacerla sentir amada y llenar el hueco que los malentendidos y la separación habían dejado en su corazón.

Lentamente se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos, protector, depositando un beso en su frente. Megumi se abrazó a su pecho, suspirando y descargando por fin toda su pesadumbre, todas sus dudas y lamentos. Se aferró a él como una tabla de salvación, olvidando el peso que embargaba su corazón.

Tenían un rato abrazados, sin hablar, cuando se escuchó el agudo sonido de una campana que repicaba, el cual alertó a la doctora que se puso de pie de un salto. Presurosa, salió al jardín seguida por Sanosuke (el cual no entendía nada) y preguntó a voz en cuello a la puerta cerrada:

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

Sagara se puso alerta de inmediato, preparado para cualquier cosa, pero la mano de Megumi sobre su hombro lo contuvo, en tanto se escuchaba a un hombre alarmado gritar desde la calle:

-¡Doctora Sagara, es una urgencia, mi hermano tiene una herida de espada!

A Sanosuke no se le escapó el apellido con que la nombraron y sonrió, complacido (_doctora Sagara… ¿cómo no me di cuenta cuando llegué?_), mientras Megumi abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a dos jóvenes, uno de ellos cubierto de sangre y a punto de desmayarse.

-Llévelo adentro, rápido –ordenó al hombre que había pedido ayuda, pero Sanosuke se adelantó, levantó al herido en brazos y lo depositó en una de las camas de la clínica.

La herida era muy profunda y sangraba profusamente, pero como la tenía en el hombro no había otros riesgos además de la hemorragia. Hábilmente, Megumi contuvo la pérdida de sangre y se dispuso a curar al chico, ayudada ocasionalmente por Sano, quien le pasaba los instrumentos que ella requería, así como toallas, agua caliente y otras cosas.

Mientras la doctora procedía con destreza, Sagara la observaba de reojo, impresionado (_Realmente es buena_). Gracias a ella él conservaba casi intacta su mano derecha, a pesar de que todo apuntaba a que el Futae no Kiwami la dejaría inservible. Cuando Megumi vendaba el hombro del muchacho, Sanosuke miró su propio puño aún vendado, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, y tomó su decisión: no se interpondría en su ejercicio de la medicina, ella era bastante buena como doctora, claramente había nacido para eso, y no iba a llegar él para llevársela a otro lado (_llevármelos_, se corrigió) impidiéndole cumplir su sueño.

Una vez que Megumi terminó la curación, y le indicaba al muchacho sano lo que debía hacer para atender al herido, Sanosuke se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la clínica con los brazos cruzados, pensativo y siguiendo con la mirada a Takani. La encontraba mucho más atractiva que antes, y ahora que ya habían hablado acerca de la noche en que estuvieron juntos, además de haberla visto curar al chico herido, la observaba desde otra perspectiva (_Sí, ya sé qué es lo que haré_…).

Sentados otra vez en la estancia, con el té frío asentándose en sus tazas, conversaban pero sin tocar el tema anterior. Sanosuke se acomodó detrás de Megumi, con las manos sobre sus hombros. Le daba masaje suavemente, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados de ella bajo sus palmas y sus estremecimientos de placer por ese contacto. Poco a poco, Megumi fue relajándose mientras seguían conversando, y Sano sonrió ante el abandono de ella, era tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez…

Sanosuke ya no quería reclamar nada, por lo que únicamente recordaban a sus amigos. Megumi le contó a Sano de cuando Kenshin y Kaoru se casaron, o de cómo iban las cosas entre Aoshi y Misao, o del gran progreso que estaba haciendo Yahiko en su entrenamiento. Todo eso lo sabía por las cartas de Kaoru, la verdad era que no los había visitado mucho desde que llegara a Aizu, debido al trabajo. El tiempo siguió pasando, lento pero constante…

-Pues sí, en mi viaje conocí a un anciano japonés que me enseñó su disciplina –contaba el joven, había llegado su turno de hablar y rememoraba sus andanzas-. Consiste prácticamente en defensa, aprovechando el peso y el ataque del enemigo...

-¿Defensa? No te imagino aprendiendo técnicas donde te defiendes –le interrumpió Megumi, volteando ligeramente hacia él.

-No voltees, sólo escúchame –respondió Sano, sonriendo al notar su ceño fruncido ante la orden de él (_nunca cambia_)-. Sí, yo también pensaba que la defensa no era lo mío, pero nunca es tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no lo crees? -preguntó con toda la intención.

Megumi se volvió otra vez, con las cejas arqueadas ( _¿Fue una insinuación?_), pero Sano le regresó la cabeza a su lugar, pensando en Saito… él una vez le había dicho que además de saber atacar necesitaba saber defenderse, y no le había hecho caso, en ese entonces él no tenía nada qué perder, pero sí todo por ganar (_¡Qué diría ahora, si me viera! Sentado al lado de la mujer de mi vida y con mi hijo durmiendo en la habitación contigua_).

Continuaron hablando hasta que Megumi se quedó dormida, recargada sobre el pecho de Sagara. Éste se levantó y la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola con cuidado al que consideró sería su cuarto. No la desvistió, simplemente la acostó sobre el futón y la cubrió con la manta, depositando un beso en su frente. Su cabello de azabache esparcido sobre el futón brillaba a la luz de la luna, y en sus labios rojos se asomaba una ligera sonrisa. Arrodillado como estaba, Sano recorrió su rostro con la mirada, posándola nuevamente en esos (_dulces_) labios, y le entraron deseos de besarla. Negó con la cabeza, ella estaba dormida… sin embargo, el impulso fue más fuerte y se acercó lentamente, acariciando los labios húmedos con los suyos. Fue un contacto breve, tierno, pero Sanosuke sintió la sangre correr por sus venas con rapidez, rememorando la única noche que habían pasado juntos: el olor, las caricias, las palabras, los movimientos… sintiendo sus mejillas arder, se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación, resoplando y con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho.

-¡Pero si fue un beso breve! –se reprochó a sí mismo, sintiéndose un degenerado por haberla besado estando inconsciente. Estaba sorprendido de su propia reacción, no se imaginaba cuánto la extrañaba, ni recordaba con qué vehemencia la deseaba.

Tranquilizándose lentamente, fue a al cuarto del niño. Se sentó junto a su futón, y el verlo dormir tan plácidamente le encogió el corazón. No podía explicarse qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sólo sabía que …… ( o.O' _¿…Cómo se llama? ¡Uhm! Megumi no me dijo su nombre_); sólo sabía que él era su hijo y que de ahí en adelante iba a ver por él y a ser un buen padre (_en la medida de lo posible, por supuesto o.O'_ se dijo extrañado) y un buen esposo.

Le desanudó con suavidad el lazo rojo de la frente, ya no lo necesitaba más, puesto que su padre ya estaba con ellos. Cuando retiraba el listón, la manita del niño lo atrapó fuertemente al vuelo y no lo quería soltar, por más que Sano tiraba discretamente de él, para que su hijo lo soltara.

-Suel… ta… -murmuró, forcejeando con el niño. Para sus dos años, era bastante fuerte (_¡Como su padre, por supuesto!_) y bastante necio (_eso lo sacó de su madre U.U…_), y Sano sonrió lleno de satisfacción, dejándole la cinta en la mano. Era increíble que tuviera un hijo, más cuando se parecía tanto a él… con unas horas de haberlo conocido, ya le quería, y rozando su mejilla regordeta con un dedo, se despidió del nene, poniéndole el paño nuevamente en la cabeza y arropándolo con cuidado; al final salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Megumi se despertó antes del alba, con dolor de cabeza. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos, cansada, preguntándose por qué se había acostado vestida. De inmediato, recordó que Sanosuke había ido el día anterior, así como la plática que tuvieron y todo lo sucedido en la noche. Alarmada, buscó con la mirada al hombre, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

Salió al pasillo, llamándolo en voz alta (pero no demasiado, ya que Sano estaba dormido) y recorriendo la cocina, la clínica y la estancia con paso presuroso. En esta última habitación, sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando notó que ya no estaba su morral por ningún lado…

"_Se fue_", pensó desilusionada y horriblemente triste. "_A pesar de haber sido tan dulce, tan comprensivo… se fue_". El solo pensamiento de esta idea le oprimía el pecho, y se detuvo en la puerta de la estancia, ya que sentía que las piernas le fallaban. Se sentía una tonta por haber creído que se quedaría con ella, por pensar que había regresado a su lado. Lentamente, se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo, con un nudo en la garganta y repitiéndose mentalmente que había sido lo mejor, que ellos no necesitaban a un hombre tan voluble como él… (_sin embargo, lo amo tanto…)_.

De rodillas al lado del futón de Sano (hijo), le quitó con suavidad el lazo rojo que el bebé sostenía en su manita cerrada, permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, quemando sus mejillas a su paso. Odiaba llorar, y sobre todo por un hombre como aquél, que ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, pero era inevitable y sabía que le haría bien desahogarse sola, para evitar la mirada de su niño, que podía llegar a sentir su dolor y afectarle a él también.

-No lo necesitamos, Sano –susurró con voz ahogada, mientras acariciaba la frente del bebé y gruesas lágrimas surcaban su faz.

-¿Se llama Sano, como yo? -repuso Sanosuke desde el umbral, recargado en la puerta. Había hablado con voz firme y serena, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Claro que no, su nombre Sanojiro –respondió Megumi sin volverse, impresionada por encontrarlo aún ahí-. No te necesitamos antes, mucho menos ahora…

-Por supuesto que no me necesitan –el hombre avanzó lentamente y se puso en cuclillas junto a Megumi, que tomada por sorpresa ni siquiera había ocultado sus lágrimas-. No me necesitaron antes, y yo sé que se las arreglarían perfectamente sin mí ahora… el caso es que yo sí los necesito a ustedes.

Megumi no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Todavía se sentía irreal, confundida, pero una chispita de esperanza se encendía en su interior.

-Escucha, Megumi –Sanosuke tomó entre sus manos sus mejillas húmedas y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares, con delicadeza-. Yo sé que debí venir antes, pero yo no sabía nada de esto. Ahora que te vuelvo a ver, y que lo conozco a él, no podría irme nunca ¿me entiendes? Yo te amo y si tú también sientes lo mismo por mí, formaremos una familia completa, y le daremos lo mejor a nuestro hijo.

Cuando terminó de hablar besó sus ojos, que ya no lloraban más. Con su rostro a centímetros del suyo, provocándole un estremecimiento, Megumi escuchó a Sagara preguntar en un susurro:

-¿Todavía me amas?

Megumi se mordió los labios, ansiosa, ¡claro que lo amaba! Pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y en el silencio una sombra cruzó por los hermosos ojos marrones de su amado. Intentó abrazarse a él, demostrarle con el gesto que sí, que lo adoraba, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Megumi, tienes que decírmelo. No va a pasar como hace tres años, tengo que escucharlo de tus labios. No es tan difícil: ¿Todavía me amas?

Silencio otra vez. Sanosuke empezaba a levantar las cejas, suplicando con la mirada. Megumi quería gritarlo, y se sentía una estúpida por no poder hacerlo, pero era como si estuviera paralizada y lo único que hacía era contemplarse en esos ojos almendrados. Por fin, pasando saliva, dejó salir sus sentimientos y desbordar su corazón:

-Si, te amo Sanosuke –Megumi se sintió aliviada al decirlo, por fin estaba aceptando lo que ya sabía hacía tanto tiempo. Besó tiernamente al luchador, lo que le provocó una oleada de sensaciones que creía olvidadas. Amor, ternura, calidez… pero también pasión, deseo y unas ganas apremiantes de hacerle el amor en ese momento.

Al separarse, Sanosuke la abrazó, había esperado tanto tiempo escucharla decir eso. Levantándola en brazos, salieron de la habitación del pequeño, que seguía durmiendo sin enterarse de nada. Mientras se dirigían al cuarto de Megumi, ella le preguntó con un mohín, colgada de su cuello:

-¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que ya no te amaba, Tori-atama?

Sanosuke sonrió divertido, depositándola en el suelo y cerrando la puerta corrediza. Los rayos bermellón y violeta teñían el cielo y coloreaban los ojos de él, que estaba de frente a la ventana. Se acercó a cerrarla y se tomó su tiempo, antes de responder.

-Yo no pensé que ya no me amabas… -al ver el ceño fruncido de Megumi, prosiguió con voz seductora, arrinconándola a una pared, a centímetros de ella-: lo supe cuando escuché cómo te llamaron: doctora Sagara…

-Si supieras que todo el tiempo esperé por tu vuelta… -Megumi también sonrió, sintiendo la pared a su espalda y el pecho musculoso sobre ella, que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

-Pues no puedo hacerte esperar más, tres años no es poco tiempo –concluyó Sanosuke desvistiéndola, y pegando su masculinidad a sus caderas-. Yo tampoco puedo esperar más…

Se fundieron en un beso, y desde el pasillo sólo se observaba a través de la puerta de papel de arroz la sombra de dos cuerpos abrazados que bajaban lentamente, haciéndose uno y perdiéndose en la intimidad el uno al otro.


	3. Un día soleado

Este es el final de esta pequeña historia. A todos los que la siguieron, gracias de verdad por sus ánimos y sus reviews, eso fue lo que me hizo terminarla (P seeep, soy un poco dejada…).

Gracias especiales a: Alchemist Souma, Gabyhyatt, Al Shinomori, Emina Satoi y Okashira Janet (todavía me debes el siguiente capítulo de Romance de Dragones, no me hagas eso que quedé en un hilo oO).

DISCLAIMER:Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**III. Un día soleado.**

Sanosuke y Megumi estaban abrazados bajo el futón, desnudos y satisfechos. La mujer recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, quien acariciaba con los dedos su largo cabello negro, reluciente con los primeros rayos matutinos. A pesar de que casi no habían dormido nada, estaban muy alegres y despiertos, quizá preparándose para el siguiente asalto…

-¿Y ahora qué vas a decir? –inquirió Sanosuke observándola de reojo, aún acariciando sus mechones azabache.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ahora que el "señor Sagara" está de regreso…

Megumi sonrió ante el comentario, escuchar a Sano llamarse a sí mismo "señor" tenía su gracia.

-Pues nada. Los extraños no tienen por qué cuestionarme acerca de mi vida personal.

-Mmm –murmuró Sanosuke-, tan orgullosa como siempre… Yo me refería a las personas cercanas a ti. Supongo que habrá a quienes les interese y puedan saber quién es el hombre apuesto e interesante que ahora vive contigo.

Megumi tembló de risa contenida, mientras Sano le jalaba un poco el cabello, como castigo por burlarse de él. "¡Oye, no te rías, es la verdad!" le reprochó en broma, sonriendo él también.

-Tienes razón… no todas las personas que conozco son extraños. No creo que decir que mi difunto esposo ha revivido milagrosamente sea una opción ¿o sí?

-¿Qué? Dijiste que eras viuda?

-Jejeje, no, la verdad no… dije que mi esposo se encontraba en el extranjero, cumpliendo una peligrosa misión para el gobierno…

-¿Qué? Dijiste que soy un perro del gobierno? –protestó Sano, frunciendo el ceño-. Era mejor cuando estaba muerto y tú eras viuda…

Ambos rieron, pues sabían que Sanosuke primero se quitaba el símbolo de su espalda antes que trabajar para el gobierno.

-Pues sí, estabas en una misión secreta… a cargo de… ¿Cómo es que se llama ahora? Ah, si! A cargo del inspector Fujita.

Sanosuke abrió la boca de la impresión (_¡eso fue un golpe bajo!_) y de un movimiento rápido se puso encima de ella, desafiándola con una sonrisa a que siguiera burlándose de él:

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó en un susurro, levantando una ceja. Megumi cortó la risa y lo miró atentamente, con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios. Sano continuó-: A ver, sigue burlándote de mí…

Megumi se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Sanosuke, aspirando el delicioso olor de su hombre. Estar así, abrazados y conviviendo como una pareja normal, era un sueño vuelto realidad. Y lo mejor de todo era que no iba a despertar de un momento a otro, como en sus largas noches de antaño, sino que ese abrazo era el presente y también el futuro.

Sagara besó su frente, cerrando brevemente los ojos y percibiendo el dulce calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la doctora. Hacía apenas un rato, había medido con los labios toda esa piel perfumada, perdiéndose en ella como lo había hecho tres años atrás. Ya se habían conocido en la intimidad, sin embargo él la había redescubierto con constancia, dándose su tiempo para disfrutar el aroma embriagador de su esencia así como el sabor de sus besos y caricias. Amarla era muy complejo y simple a la vez, una manifestación de sensaciones y emociones que lo desbordaban y agotaban, para luego volver a surgir del fondo de su corazón y su mente. No tenía razón ahora para negarlo: Megumi lo enloquecía, con sus finas maneras de niña bien educada, con la madurez de su cuerpo esbelto, con la agilidad de su inteligencia y la fuerza de su espíritu; todo en ella le resultaba perfecto. Y esa bella mujer, que yacía recostada debajo de su propio cuerpo y entregada a él (_así como yo a ella_), le había dado un regalo hermoso que él iba a cuidar con su vida si fuese necesario: un hijo.

Sano pestañeó, un poco impresionado por los pensamientos que acababa de tener, y la observó atentamente, sintiendo renacer en él el calor y el deseo por volver a estar con ella otra vez.

-Oye, Megu…

-¿Mmm? –respondió ella, depositando pequeños besitos en su mejilla y acariciando su nuca con los dedos.

-Eh… -Sano había perdido la concentración, ese contacto ligero le distraía y le hacía pensar en otras cosas (_¡muchas otras cosas!_) qué hacer con ella en vez de conversar.

-¿Sí? –la voz de Megumi reflejaba un ligero tono juguetón, se había dado cuenta de la reacción del luchador y estaba encantada.

-Espera, no me interrumpas. Para un momento o no podré seguir… Muy bien. Bueno, lo que iba a preguntarte es a qué hora llega la señora que te ayuda aquí… sería bastante incómodo que nos encontrara así sin siquiera saber quién soy ¿no crees?

-Hoy no va a venir, es su día libre –respondió Megumi con voz suave y reemprendió sus caricias, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir. Ella también deseaba con todo su ser a su esposo, y ahora que había regresado estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, mientras el sol seguía ascendiendo en su camino por el cielo. Entre jadeos y suspiros amortiguados, Sanosuke recordó que no vivían ellos dos solos, y tomando aliento entre beso y beso le preguntó con voz ronca a Megumi:

-¿Pero y Sano? No se despertará y vendrá a buscarte?

-Claro que no –respondió Megumi hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello marrón-. No se levanta si no lo levanto yo, y menos a esta hora, es igual de flojo que tú…

-Mmm, pues de tal palo… -ronroneó Sanosuke, y fue la última frase coherente que se escuchó en la habitación…

oOoOoOo

Tres meses después, Megumi se encontraba muy atareada en la cocina. Ayudándola a preparar la comida, se encontraban Kaoru, Misao y Tsubame. Sanosuke y Megumi habían invitado a todos a visitarlos, y mientras los hombres se encontraban en el jardín observando a los niños jugar (Kenji y Sanojiro) y poniéndose al día en noticias, las mujeres terminaban de servir los platos.

-¡Uhm! Realmente sabes cocinar bien, Megumi –exclamó Misao aspirando el apetitoso aroma que desprendía la comida.

-Gracias, Misao. Cuando gustes te enseño a preparar lo que quieras… a ti y a quien le haga falta –sonrió Megumi y miró a Kaoru, que se enfurruñaba y la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Misao rió observando a la chica, en tanto Tsubame levantaba las cejas, esperando que no comenzaran a pelearse ellas dos.

-Quién hubiera dicho que usted y el señor Sanosuke terminarían juntos –soltó Tsubame, aliviada al ver que Kaoru había terminado por sonreír y golpear amistosamente a Megumi en el brazo. Ya no había rivalidad entre ellas, y se llevaban como hermanas (por las peleas, sobre todo).

-Sí, yo no creía que Sanosuke regresaría a buscarte –agregó Kaoru.

-Las cosas pasan por algo –sentenció Megumi, observándolas a todas con aire maternal-. Supongo que él y yo estábamos predestinados, o algo así…

-Lo que sigo sin creer es que el Cabeza de Gallo se haya reformado y ahora hasta sea un buen padre –dijo Misao señalando a la ventana, donde se veía que Sanosuke levantaba a su hijo que se había caído y le sacudía con rapidez las rodillas, enviándolo a que siguiera jugando con Kenji-. Además ya hasta tiene un dojo de Judo y enseña como todo un adulto…

Kaoru, Misao y Tsubame asintieron con la cabeza, todavía un poco incrédulas ante el nuevo Sanosuke. Megumi suspiró y observó a Sano, y la certeza de que habían hecho lo correcto la embargó. Sano era otra persona en cuanto a que ya era responsable, trabajaba y era un padre excelente para su hijo. Sin embargo, no había dejado su carácter alegre y despreocupado ni su personalidad tan vivaracha…

Desvió la vista de la ventana hacia el techo cuando Yahiko y Sanosuke comenzaron a pelear, seguramente por cualquier tontería, mientras Kenshin sonreía desconcertado y Aoshi cerraba los ojos, distante. Sagara siempre sería él mismo, sin importar los años que tuviera o el estilo de vida que llevara.

-Debe ser difícil lidiar con los dos… -apuntó Tsubame, a propósito de que Sanojiro había ido sobre Yahiko para defender a su padre.

-¿Y cómo se tomó el pequeño Sano la nueva situación de la casa? –preguntó Kaoru, un poco sorprendida de lo bien que se llevaban Sanosuke y Sanojiro.

-Pues… yo pensé que iba a costar trabajo, que Sanojiro no iba a aceptar fácilmente a Sanosuke, porque tiene el carácter igual al de su padre (desconfiado). La primera vez que se vieron, mi hijo lo observó con hostilidad, celoso por mí. Sin embargo, al siguiente día…

oOo Flash back Megumi oOo

Sentado a la mesa de la cocina y delante del desayuno listo, Sanosuke esperaba a Megumi, que había ido a despertar al nene para que comieran los tres juntos. El luchador no sabía qué esperar, y estaba algo nervioso por la reacción del niño (no olvidaba la mirada penetrante que le había dirigido la noche anterior). Por fin, Megumi entró a la cocina llevando a Sano de la manita.

-Vamos a comer, Sano –habló la madre con voz dulce, sentando al pequeño a su lado, entre ella y Sanosuke.

Sanojiro observó a su padre sin cambiar su expresión seria, como dudando entre quedarse entre ellos dos o abrazar a su mamá.

Sanosuke no decía nada, también lo observaba con una media sonrisa entre los labios. Si estuviera en su lugar, también estaría receloso de ese hombre que compartía la mesa con él y su madre, y muy probablemente hasta habría tenido intenciones de golpearlo.

Como leyendo su pensamiento, el niño acercó su manita cerrada hacia Sano, que acabó por sonreír abiertamente al notar la expresión de sorpresa de Megumi, que abría la boca para impedir una cosa así.

Cuál fue la sorpresa de ambos, cuando Sanojiro se acercó a Sanosuke y jaló una de las cintas de su cabello, fascinado con el color y por la forma en que se balanceaba sobre los hombros de su padre. Sagara se soltó a reír porque Megumi intentaba hacer que el niño soltara la cinta pero sin éxito, y el hombre tuvo que desanudársela y entregarla al nene, quien se la ponía sobre la frente y sonreía feliz. Recordó que Megumi le hizo ver que era su hijo al descubrir su cabeza para mostrarle el pequeño lazo que había atado en ella.

-Oye ¿y por qué le pusiste una cinta como la mía? –preguntó Sano tomando un bocado de su pescado frito y dándoselo a Sanojiro, que abría la boca grande y ahora tenía la frente atada con el listón rojo.

-Fue idea de Yahiko. La primera vez que los visité en el Dojo Kamiya después de que naciera Sanojiro, todos quedaron con la boca abierta por su parecido contigo. Dijeron que era como observarte de pequeño, y Yahiko consiguió una cinta y se la anudó con suavidad a la frente, acentuando aún más la similitud. Sano en ese entonces ya tenía un año, y cuando quise quitársela no se dejó; desde entonces no iba a ningún lado sin sentir el lazo en su cabeza.

Sanosuke observó con ternura a su hijo, que se había hartado del pescado y ahora comía arroz que le daba Megumi. Supo que no iba a ser tan difícil que se llevaran bien, al fin y al cabo compartían no sólo sangre, sino un mismo amor: Megumi.

oOo Fin Flash back oOo

Comieron en el jardín de la casa, ya que no iban a entrar todos en la estancia. Sanosuke estaba feliz, verlos reunidos lo ponía de buen humor, además de que hacía un sol estupendo y el cielo azul traía promesas de más días como aquél, llenos de amistad y en compañía de todas las personas que le eran importantes.

_Sí, definitivamente es un buen día_ se dijo a sí mismo en medio de las risas y las conversaciones de sus amigos, agradecido por haber encontrado un buen lugar en la vida.


End file.
